Ultimate Love
by 2016's Purwhite Warrior
Summary: The DuBaer are Reunited but Thantos is still alive thanks to Alex giving her all her power. After escaping his fate in the Limbo of Light, Thantos decides to get revenge. How will Alex and Camryn deal with Thantos the third time around? Was T but now it's M. Alex/Marcus Camryn/Demitri COMPLETE!
1. Thantos Escapes

Author's Note: Another Story I feel like putting up I hope you guys enjoy this entire story is movie-wise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twitches.

Ultimate Love

Chapter 1

Thantos Returns

Stuck in the Limbo of Light, Thantos was floating around about to be decided his fate for destroying the innocent of those who believe in the light of love and purity. Thantos could only hate the Royal Family of the DuBaer and hate them to the extent.

"This cannot be! I've been defeated again!" Thantos yelled. "Once I get out of here, I'll punish every last one

"Get used to it." A voice said as three people showed up. One was a man who was in a white robe had pendant of lines which were rays, symboling to be the Sage of Light, another was a woman in the same white robe with a pendant of a heart symboling to the Sage of Love, and another was another woman with the pendant of stars symboling to be the Sage of Purity. Thantos didn't need to look at their faces those three pendants were just enough for his teeth to grind.

"Thantos Dubaer, you have been found guilty of destroying and impurifying the innocent. For your heinous crime, you will be obliterated into nothingness."

As the three Sages revealed their magic. They all unleashed it at Thantos and he began to scream, but suddenly his hand where the moon symbol is began burning, then there was blue light coming out of it and it began to encase his body.

"What is that magic? It's made of light, love, and purity?" The Sage of Purity asked.

"This magic came from my niece Artemis or as she now goes by Alex."

"You don't deserve that power!" The Sage of Love yelled.

"Too bad. Well I guess I can respectfully decline being obliterated."

"We will take that power and give it back." The Sage of Light said and once again the sages began to conjure their magic but this time to take away Alex's given magic. But suddenly Thantos' dark magic kicked in and the three sages soon felt a bit drained, but they couldn't stop. Only when they had successfully completed taking Alex's magic from him, they were able to stop. When it was done, the Sages felt a bit older as they all had a youth age.

"What have you done to us?" The Sage of Light asked.

"Nothing, just a trade. You took my niece's power, I took a 1/3 of each of your lives to regain my life back."

"You have no idea what you've done." The Sage of Purity said.

"Why, what did I do?"

"By taking part of our life force you cursed us by aging, we won't be able to exist!" The Sage of Light said.

"Well if anything, that's what you get when you do stuff for the ones you love."

Just then Thantos had the most brilliant yet evil idea he thought back about his defeats and found out how to win this time. Once again while looking at the Sages had he only looked at the Sage of Love and looked at her heart pendant.

"Thanks for the life and idea. I am going to "love" you if my plan comes together." Thantos then opens his portal to leave out. "Thanks for doing business with me, Sages."

"You won't get away with what you're up to." The Sage of Love. Yelled as Thantos had left out his portal. The Sages looked at each other as if this might be their last time they see each other.

Somewhere around Coventry still, Thantos was looking at the castle.

_Just you wait brother, I'll make each and every one of you pay you will finally understand what it's like when you take things for granted._

Thantos then turned around heading off to his next destination.

_Alex and Camryn or should I say Artemis and Apolla, beware._

Author's Note: Well there you go a quick opener to several chaps hope you can wait for more. But anyway if you like give this a review.


	2. The Dark Plan & An Important Message

All righty guys here is the next Chapter for my new Story here. I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know, so please, don't ask.

Chapter 2

The Plan In Process/Telling The Sisters Once Again

Somewhere far away from Coventry, Thantos came across a dark land where the darkness remained after being defeated twice by Alex and Camryn.

"Oh, mighty omen of the Darkness, I have returned."

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere decided to speak.

_"Thantos! I thought you would never return after what has happened."_

"Oh, You can't keep an incarnate down."

_"You have no idea, do you?"_

"About what?"

_"The Dubaer. As long as their hearts are filled with light, love, and purity. there's no way the darkness can conquer them."_

"Funny thing. I happen to escape three sages who happen to represent those 3 entities."

_"You ran into them?"_

"Yeah."

_"No one could survive their fate let alone escape their lingo. How did you do it?"_

"By taking away their life force. Had to give up Artemis' power to do it."

_"Well anyways we have bigger problems."_

"And that would be?"

_"Years went by after your disappearance. And now, It will soon be time for the Dubaer sisters to take the thrones and rule Coventry."_

"Really? What of Miranda and Aron?"

_"They will still rule. But they are about to prepare to hand the crown to their children. If that happens their powers will increase tenfold! And there will be nothing not even us that can stop it."_

"Well that won't happen. Apalla may be crowned but I doubt Artemis will take her place as rightful heir. She's too caught up in her dimension and not focused enough to take the throne."

_"It doesn't matter! One could still be the next ruler of Coventry. And already they learned how to give their powers away. You told them that remember?"_

"True. So what can I do?"

_"You need to drain at least half of both the Dubaer sisters' powers with these..."_ From out of nowhere 2 black and silver pendants with the symbols that matches the pendants of Alex and Camryn's appeared in front of Thantos. _"These pendants will drain them of their power the more they wear it and poison their minds with hatred."_

"Great! Let's see if their love filled hearts be able to stop us this time. They will want to make their magic from love only to find out that they've been weakened."

As Thantos began to plan his next move, he was confident that this will most definitely work.

Back at the DuBaer Castle in Coventry, A light rose from a well which led to the Limbo of Light. And safely landed on the ground. The light suddenly formed into the Sage of Love who began to cry. She cried for a reason however she kept on until Aron and Miranda spotted her.

"Excuse me, Are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"No." The Sage of Love answered. "My Husband and Sister is gone!" Which made her cry even louder.

"What Happened?" Aron asked. And The Sage of Love began explaining what happened.

In the Earth Dimension it was soon summer and Camryn was relaxing on the beach with Beth under the sun nearby was Alex was with her boyfriend Marcus, Camryn had no problem of Alex dating him let alone him being her sister's boyfriend. Alex and Camryn had finished Waverly University, Earning degrees in their Majors, It was clear that Alex, could go for Journalism or being an Author, While Camryn could go for being an Artist. Marcus just had questions but after all this time he knew his girlfriend was a witch and a princess, he asked until now a question.

"Just had to ask, If your real parents ask you and/or your sister to take over Coventry what will you do?"

Alex didn't think about that. She knows that her parents are still in their prime, but if something were to happen to them, either her or Camryn would have to step up and take the throne. Alex and Camryn had the same level of pro/con experience. Alex posessed great leadership qualities, while Camryn, spent more time than Alex in Coventry learning how to rule. Alex had to think real hard of an answer.

"It never crossed my mind until now, Marcus. I'm not sure. I mean, I'm about ready to take my career to the next level. I'm not sure if I'm ready to rule a land."

"Oh you are."

"And you know this, how?"

"Lately I've been feeling your vibes. You sure do have extreme leadership skills. And you're more confident and serious about things."

"I am?"

"Sure."

Alex and Marcus shared a kiss which Camryn saw and had to reply.

"Would you two get a room? I'm trying to relax here."

"If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen." Alex said.

"But we're not in a kitchen."

"Point is Camryn... If you don't like us kissing, either look away or move somewhere else."

"And ruin my perfect place for soaking up the sun? I don't think so."

Marcus and Alex continued to kiss as Camryn couldn't believe they were at it again.

"You two are unbelievable." And Camryn began to continue relaxing. Somewhere just a good distance away with no one looking, Ileana and Karsh appeared and walked to the beach to find Alex and Camryn.

"Alex! Camryn!" Karsh yelled. Camryn heard Karsh and looked where she heard his voice. Soon enough she found them.

"Ileana! Karsh!" Camryn yelled. Alex saw Camryn run to them and decided to greet them as well.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were staying in the Redora Dimension." Alex said.

"We planned to." Karsh said. "But Ileana didn't like how it was there. Plus the fact that she misses you both has got her tears flowing like a fountain."

"It has not!" Ileana argued. "But I really do miss you guys." Ileana went and hugged them both.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"Oh, your parents. They wanted to see you two immediately. It's urgent."

"So urgent that they wouldn't tell us what it might be about." Karsh replied.

"Well... Okay we will be there." Camryn said.

"All right. We will wait." Ileana said. As Camryn went to Beth and Alex went to Marcus.

"I got to go to Coventry. Could you take my stuff to my parents' house for me?" Camryn asked Beth.

"Sure." Beth Replied. "Just tell me what's going on when you come back."

"You know I will." Camryn and Beth gave each other a hug before She joined up with Karsh and Ileana.

"Something up in Coventry?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I got to go see what it is." Alex said. "I promise to come back as soon as possible. Maybe we will be able to talk more soon."

"Okay. I'll walk with Beth to drop your stuff off.

Alex gave him one more kiss before she left with the others. While Beth looked at Marcus, a person out of the crown slipped something in Alex's stuff. And both Beth and Marcus ended up leaving the beach.

Back in the Coventry Dimension Alex, Camryn, Ileana, and Karsh returned and was walking but Camryn stopped for a bit when she saw Demetri.

"Hey, beautiful." Dimitri said.

"Hey gorgeous." Camryn said. As she went to kiss him.

"Ahem! Maybe that can happen after we go see mom and dad." Alex said.

"It can't be that urgent, can it?" Camryn asked.

"Actually it is." Demetri replied. "I can wait. You go to see what is going on."

"Okay. But we are going to finish what we started after I find out what we were called for. Later handsome." Camryn said waving at him seductively.

"See you later, your highness." Demetri said. As he waved back. With that over, they finally got to Aron and Miranda who had worried looks on their faces. And they were beginning to wonder who was the woman clothed in white.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Camryn said. "What seems to be going on? Who's she?"

"This is Valeria. The Sage of Light." Miranda said. "But we do have some bad news."

"What is the bad news?" Alex asked.

"Girls..." Aron said pausing before continuing. "What we are about to tell you is going to be difficult or you to handle."

"Will this have something to do with taking over Coventry?" Alex asked. "Because if it does, who did you choose?"

"How did you find out about it?" Miranda asked.

"My boyfriend Marcus asked."

"Well your boyfriend made a lucky guess. Because either one or both of you will need to take over."

"For what?" Camryn asked. "What's going on?"

"Valerie here, is from the Limbo of Light the place where Thantos was sent to, to be obliterated."

"What seems to be wrong." Alex asked.

"He escaped." Valerie said. Camryn fainted at the two words, while Alex only screamed in disbelief.

Author's Note: well guys there you have it second chapter down. Please leave me a review. Thanks again.


	3. Plans Light & Dark Being Set

Author's Note: Well it's time for another chap hope you guys like it I had to come up with new stuff and as you can see but here we go the third chapter. In another first this done went from T to M. It would be my second if I added a certain kind of chap in another of my fanfics. But anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 3

Darkness... Take It's Toll

_"He escaped. He escaped._" Those words just kept going on in Camryn's head as Alex and Ileana was bringing her back to consciousness.

"Camryn! Camryn, wake up!" Alex said.

After a bit of a while Camryn woke up but was still delusional.

"Camryn..."

"I had this sudden nightmare about Thantos being alive again. That somebody was here..."

"It's real Cam, Thantos is still alive."

Camryn gave out surprisingly the same scream Alex gave out when they heard that Thantos escaped.

"I know it's impossible to believe but do you have to scream like that?" Karsh asked.

"It's a twin thing." Alex explained.

"Why can't Thantos just stay down?" Camryn asked. "I swear he's like a thorn on my side."

"But anyway..." Miranda explained. "Valerie here is a sage of the 3 most powerful entities."

"Entities?" Alex asked.

"Light, Purity, and Love."

"But I thought light is love."

"Love is the most powerful." Aron said. "When Thantos sent me to the shadowlands he merged along with the darkness becoming an incarnate of hatred. Thantos disguised it as darkness to keep you guessing."

"Well we still believe that love is still the opposite of darkness." Camryn said. "What kind of sage is Valerie?"

"I'm the Sage of Love. My husband and my sister who were the Sages of Light and Purity sacrificed themselves to save me."

"What happened?"

"Upon trying to obliterate him, he had a power positive and if evil people filled with evil ambitions were to come to our Limbo with positive power we would have to extract from them their positive power. Upon trying to extract this power from Thantos, he drained our life force. And we were almost gone but they sacrificed themselves for me to keep me and my powers alive."

"What positive power could they have had?" Alex asked.

"Yours." Aron said as he remembered when he was back as a shadow figure and was at the mercy of Thantos.

*flashback*

_"Bad day for you brother, one daughter unleashed the Vanquishing Spell, the other gives your mortal enemy all her power."_

*end flashback*

"I appreciate that you tried to save me. I really do, but at the time, Alex, you should have listened to your mom, sister, Ileana, and Karsh about this."

"But why dad? All this time Thantos trapped you in there! And I always knew you needed help escaping."

"But how...?"

"Our daughters each have a gift hers is the gift of knowing." Miranda said.

"And you knew how much mom, Alex, and I missed you." Camryn added.

"Yes. But girls, you know the saying 'no sacrifice no victory'?" Aron asked.

"Yes." Alex and Camryn said.

"Well my freedom came at a price of her family's sacrifice."

"That can't be true dad." Alex said.

"It's true." Valerie said agreeing with Alex. "If they had known you was in their dimension, they could have used the spell to set you free and this wouldn't have happened."

"True." Aron said agreeing.

"But I do feel responsible for this tragedy and for that I'm really sorry." Alex said.

"Don't apologize. Your ambitions were pure. But for now you need time to decide if one of you two or both of you are willing to rule Coventry soon. You will need all the time necessary to prepare for Thantos' next move."

"Not to worry, if we defeated our sad excuse of an uncle twice-over..." Camryn said. "Then there should be no problem for the third time around."

"Don't sell Thantos short girls." Miranda said. "Last time Thantos came back, I almost lost your father and you two."

"Hey, don't forget about us." Ileana said.

"Come on, it's not like our third time will be armageddon and we lose almost all we hold dear." Alex said.

"We will be ready." Camryn added.

"And they can help get you ready." Aron said directing that to Ileana and Karsh. "Now before you two go on to prepare let me show you to the room or rooms you both will be staying. Follow us."

Alex and Camryn followed them up a bunch of stairs until they got to a door with both the sun and moon symbol on it.

"This will be your room." Miranda said as they opened up the room and saw the room with everything in there being blue and orange in which it was know to be Aron and Miranda's room.

"You're giving us your room?" Camryn asked. "I'm pretty sure there's a rule about a certain kind of thing for a bed."

"I have to agree." Alex replied.

"Oh no." Miranda said. "This room is special." They all went back out and closed the door.

"Camryn if you would." Aron said.

"If I would what?" Camryn asked.

"Use your powers."

Camryn used her powers and suddenly the sun and moon symbol had turned into the sun symbol only and when they opened the door inside the room it was completely different everything in there was red, pink yellow, and gold.

"Wow! I kind of like this room." Camryn said. But it could use a major makeover."

"Well when you're queen you get to redecorate." Miranda said. Now let's go it's now Alex's turn."

"Oh all right."

Camryn stormed out of the room first and soon enough it was Alex's turn to use her magic on the door and the sun symbol changed into the moon symbol upon going inside the room looked ore different as the items and stuff inside were the colors of Blue and light blue, purple, white, and silver.

"Wow..." Alex said. "Somehow I always wished that my bedroom was much larger than what I used to have."

"Well if you're queen then you will have this room." Miranda said.

"Now let us go we got work to do." Aron said. "And you two got to train."

"I don't know about spell training." Camryn said.

"Says the twin who beats her father in tennis many times." Alex replied.

"It's a physical and a sport."

"Ladies, please!" Aron shouted. "Already Thantos is thinking long and hard on how to bring us down which means you two need the time to prepare for when he makes his move."

"Okay but why couldn't spells be less physical and verbal?"

They all left the room but upon the door closing Alex's moon pendant got caught in the door and the necklace snapped off her neck.

"Just great. And I really thought you'd be the first to have your pendant broken."

"Don't worry you'll have time to fix it after our training."

"Okay fine."

Alex placed her pendant inside her pocket and they both went to train with Ileana and Karsh as long and hard as they could. After their training they were about to leave Coventry until Camryn ran into Demetri again. And they talked and had fun while Alex had went back to the Barnes' house to turn in for the night. Once Camryn came in they both fell asleep. Alex dreamt about if she was queen and all and how she would mainly be the one to put an end to Thantos once and for all with little help from Camryn, and how she would make Marcus her King.

The next morning Alex woke up and looked through her bookbag for something but came across the necklace which resembled hers and was complete. She wondered if she fixed it while she was sleeping but whatever the case, it was now wearable so she put it on and got ready to start the day but her necklace began glowing dark blue as it was beginning to do it's magic.

Author's Note: Sorry for this hiatus but trust me soon enough this story will elevate.


	4. Hatred & Lust With Twice The Darkness

Author's Note: Here is the next chap for you guys thanks for the patience. This chap brings the rating of this fic from T to M. If you're uncomfortable, then I advise you to please look for another story.

You've been warned.

Thanks for guest Hanna for my latest review on here. Update: More detail has been added. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 4  
Hatred and Lust, With Darkness Twice Over

Aron gave back Alex's magic back to her and she and Camryn had began their training. Over the next few days, Alex and Camryn have been training hard improving their battle skills to face Thantos if he were to come. But as of lately Alex has been getting angrier and serious all this time with the only intention of defeating Thantos once and for all, last the medallion took a huge role to it. While in the training room Alex and Camryn were doing spells on dummies Alex went so far as to make one a Thantos dummy. While Camryn had practiced her battle spells calmly yet fierce Alex's became too powerful to the point where spells were tearing pieces off the dummy.

"Alex I understand you want to get rid of Thantos but could you calm down?" Camryn asked.

"No."

Suddenly Alex Casted a powerful spell on the Thantos dummy that the force knocked Camryn back a little, but she was able to maintain her balance standing.

"Could you do spells that doesn't blow anybody else away on impact?"

"What is wrong Camryn? I thought you wanted to get rid of Thantos?"

"I do! I know you are determined, but you don't need to be angry about it."

"The only reason I'm angry is because I have wanted this to be over with for so long."

"Me too, but don't take you anger out on me as well!"

"I'm not! Whenever haveI you not been really serious about your magic?"

"Never! But I know how serious we can be when the time comes!"

"Well you need to be serious now..." Alex has prepared to do another spell at the dummy. "Like me." Alex shot the spell at the dummy and not only did the Thantos dummy lose more pieces but the force was much stronger it knocked Camryn back and her sun necklace off her neck.

"Seriously Alex, this isn't for real yet! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No but you need to focus on a force barrier spell!"

"Well I'll need a break, we'll continue after you calm down."

Camryn had left the room without her sun necklace leaving Alex to train more Alex got more angrier and angrier as she prepared for battle. After when Alex was done she saw Camryn's sun necklace and picked it up and had left to the Earth Dimension to see if Camryn had went there. Camryn had went back to the training room and saw the sun pendant there.

"Oh! All this time I forgot."

She ended up putting it on and upon thinking about Demetri her pendant glowed dark red. She checked the training room to see if Alex was there but she wasn't she then asked the servants yet they told her that she went back to the Earth Dimension so she went there. But somehow Alex came back and began to resume her training.

Back at the Earth Dimesion in Camryn's house David was there to ask Camryn something.

"Is everything okay between you and Alex, Camryn?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well lately she's been angry."

"Oh, I hope she hasn't been that way to you and mom."

"No. But even if she were, your mom still consider her family if it came to a proportion of wanting to leave here and not come back for probably a long time if not never."

"Apparently that's one of my fears."

"So..."

"I don't know what has happened to her. I mean she couldn't be angry for no reason."

"Alex, Marcus is here!" Emily shouted.

"Has she..."

"Yes he's been coming here to see if she was okay."

"Well I'll go talk to him."

And soon Camryn went down to the front door.

"Marcus!"

"Hey, is Alex Home?"

"No she's in Coventry. Training."

"I see. Do you know as to why she's been angry?"

"I'm not sure. Has she been that angry to you?"

"Not where she would blame me, just angry at things."

"Yeah, I mean I know she has been angry when it comes to Thantos, but her anger has been affecting all of us."

"I hope you two come to a solution soon, I'm worried sick about her."

"Marcus..." Soon enough Marcus had looked at her. "I promise you I will find out what is making her angry. If anything, besides me, you are probably the only one who can see through her even though she's my other Twitch."

"Okay."

After that she gave him a hug but unbeknownst to Camryn and Marcus, Alex saw this and jumped to the conclusion of her and Marcus probably getting back together. She was consumed with more anger than before.

An hour later back in Coventry, Camryn was training to master her battle spells but soon enough Demetri came in and see her practicing.

"Battling hard?" Demetri asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I... I've been."

Demetri had walked over to Camryn.

"Hey you and Alex will do great."

"I'm not sure, I mean lately she's been angry."

"Well if anything she snap back soon enough."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Isn't that how you two operate? Deny what seems possible, have an argument or two then come to realize what works or not?"

"Not completely."

"Well if anything, you are an amazing witch and you and Alex can do it."

"Thanks."

Camryn gave Demetri a kiss as her sun pendant began glowing dark red. But soon enough Alex came in.

"Well Well, if it isn't the backstabber who finally came to train." Alex said.

"I don't understand." Camryn replied.

"Camryn I don't like how this is going." Demetri said.

"Go I got to find out what's wrong with my sister once and for all."

"All right."

Demetri left and soon enough Alex and Camryn were facing each other.

"Okay clearly more than Thantos has got you angry, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me a backstabber. Just what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing except for the fact that you're a two-time cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater, take that back!"

"Oh really just what were you doing hugging Marcus?"

Camryn remembered giving Marcus a hug in which implied how Alex knew about it.

"Oh... My God. Seriously Alex? Marcus was worried sick about you! He told me about your anger in which you couldn't control lately."

"Oh I can control my anger."

"Do you seriously think Me and Marcus would hurt you like that? I don't know what has gotten into you, but I don't like what you're becoming!"

"Which is?"

"A hothead!"

"I'm am not a hothead!"

"Alex, you get angry at almost everything."

"No I don't!"

"Admit it Alex!"

"I... Am... Not..." Magic was suddenly consuming Alex. "A... Hothead!" Alex had unleaded her magic on Camryn and she fell back to a wall. Camryn decided to unleash her magic back at Alex and upon contact sent Alex back, and suddenly the two got into a fight shooting spells back and forth. A minute later Ileana and Karsh saw them fighting.

"Girls! Girls!" Ileana shouted.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Karsh shouted but still they continued fighting. It wasn't until Miranda and Aaron showed up to break it up.

"All right girls that's enough!" Miranda shouted.

"Just what is going on here?" Aron asked the two sisters.

"Alex's anger that's what, she can't control it." Camryn said.

"I can control it!" Alex shouted.

"Alex..." Aron said calmly. "I need you to calm down."

"Oh I'll calm down, after I teach sis know-it-all a lesson."

All of a sudden Alex had a black and dark blue aura around her in which she was preparing to unleash a powerful spell.

"Alex, stop it this instant!" Aron shouted. But Alex still wouldn't listen she just kept charging up until she was ready. When she was she cast a spell towards Camryn, but Camryn suddenly casted a reflect barrier which sent Alex's spell back. Alex was able to dodge her own spell but the force knocked her to the wall hard.

"Alex!" They all shouted as they went to comfort her, but once they picked her up she brushed all of them off and walked off.

"Alex, where..." Camryn said but Alex still kept walking. "Alex!"

"You want Thantos gone? Defeat him yourself."

"Alex! Come back! I need you."

"What do you need me for?! As everybody could recall, My anger is affecting everybody, and I can't control it! Since I can't control my anger how could I be of help?"

"Artemis. That is so not true." Aron said. "You can control it."

"Alex..." Camryn pleaded. But Alex still had an angry look as if she was disgusted with Camryn.

"Have fun ruling Coventry." Alex said then she conjured up a portal leaving Coventry to go to the Earth Dimension. Soon later Camryn was in her chambers one in which Miranda and Aaron has set up in case they were to come back. Yet all Camryn could do was cry. For the first time ever in 22 years, she had fought with her sister and it ended badly. Miranda, Aron, Valerie, Ileana, and Karsh all heard her crying outside Camryn's chambers. Miranda wanted to console her but Aron just held her back.

"Let her cry for now." Aron said. "And we'll come back for her soon."

With that they all left to go back down to the throne room until Aron told Karsh to check up on Alex later.

Alex was somewhere in a grassy pains in the Earth Dimension her negative moon necklace was off her neck as it was near a tree but in due time she placed it back on her. Marcus saw her and soon joined her.

"Had such a hard time?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus." Alex said with an angry look. "What are you..."

"I needed time to think as well Camryn told me once you two came here studying things in Coventry."

"Oh..."

Suddenly Marcus stood next to her.

"What's been troubling you lately?"

"Camryn she thinks I should ease up on my magic, and wait..."

"Camryn only talked to me about you when I only asked her what was with you being angry and lashing out at people even me lately. It wasn't an attempt for us to get back together."

"Oh."

"Her hugging me was to reassure that she would talk things over with you. Your sister and I love you too much not to hurt you like that."

Suddenly, though through the anger inside, Alex felt a bit awful and only looked at the view ahead with the sun falling.

"I thought you knew me better."

"Marcus, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not sure if I'm myself right now as I got in a fight with Camryn and told her she can rule Coventry once Thantos was gone."

"You must not be yourself if you said that to Camryn. She's been you sister since you were born, did you knew when you were born that you had a family and wanted one as years went by?"

"Yes. And I was not lying about wanting a sister."

"Okay. Well I'll let you have more time..."

"Marcus, wait."

"What is it?"

They soon looked at each other and Marcus always wondered why she kept that moon necklace on her neck.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"This necklace of yours, have you always had it with you?"

"Ever since I was born why?"

"Could I see?"

"Marcus..."

"Just for a little bit."

Marcus took her necklace off and Suddenly Alex felt a warm positive feeling like her anger was gone not all of it but a mass proportion of it.

"By any chance does this pendant do something other than to tell you something?"

"Well if it's not the source of my magic, it sure amplifies it. It was most helpful when me and Camryn defeated Thantos the first time around."

"Well if love is truly your most powerful weapon, you don't need this as added power. Because the power of love doesn't lie in your pendant, it lies within here."

Marcus placed his hand near her chest to indicate her heart. Alex could only smile as she could remember the times she shared with Camryn and the battles they fought together. After remembering it was clear to her that maybe she should have apologized to Camryn for being so tough on her as well as being quick to jump to conclusions. Feeling guilty she could only weep gently yet softly. Marcus went close to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What have I done?"

"Truly you didn't mean to tell them that you didn't want to give up your status as a princess surely."

"But before that I fought with my sister. I mean if anything at our most worst we would argue. It never broke out into a fight."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." At that point, Alex was about to break down crying, but before she could Marcus hugged her. "You love your sister. If anything fighting shouldn't make you hate her it should mean that you care. You should know with the fighting that it made the relationship between you and Camryn stronger."

"But when I fought her, I felt like hating her all this time."

"I see..."

Marcus had thought back to the stuff Alex told him when they were summoned to Coventry about Thantos being back and plotting his next plan.

"Alex."

Alex was still crying but she answered him.

"Yes?"

"Could Thantos be at work here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like he cast some spell to make you hate your sister so much that you would destroy her so that you would be alive when he makes his move."

"Well we're not sure what he has planned yet."

"Well this is just a theory but. You said you was angry all this time. But how do you feel now?"

"I feel calm and okay, why?"

"Well could he cast something on your necklace?"

"Possibly but then again our pendants don't absorb all the negativity." It then struck Alex if that was the case then her real pendant was with Aron in Coventry and had wondered if he fixed it yet. "If that's the case then my dad hasn't fixed my real pendant yet." She looked at her fake pendant and then at Marcus. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know, back when you went to Coventry and I took your stuff back home, somebody must have slipped it in you book bag while I wasn't looking."

"Ahh... If only I knew then that I broke my necklace back in Coventry then I wouldn't have know about the fake and never put it on!"

"Maybe this isn't the end yet."

O"What do you mean?"

"Camryn still has her real necklace does she?"

Alex then soon remembered when Camryn took a break she left out the training room without her necklace and that she went back to her house in the Earth Dimesion to calm down but came back and found a fake sun necklace near the entrance to the training room.

"No, I took hers home and she went back to Coventry to find it and put it back on. I got to find out about her!"

"I'll go with you."

"Marcus it's too dangerous!"

Marcus looked over his shoulder to see Thantos.

"Well at this point you would need me to be close to you."

"Why would you say that?"

Marcus pointed and Alex turned around to see Thantos he gave a wicked smile and then disappeared.

"Okay. But be careful if you happen to lose me stay close to Karsh, Ileana, or my birth parents."

"Okay."

And the two had left to go back to Camryn's house.

Meanwhile back in Coventry, Demetri was walking around doing his duties, until a fellow worker came to him.

"Demetri."

"What is it?"

"Her highness demanded that you go see her."

"Miranda?"

"No Apolla."

"Camryn. Well let me just finish this up and I'll go and see her."

"I'll do it. She needs to see you now."

His fellow worker took over his duties as Demetri went all around to find Camryn he finally found out from a statue that Camryn was at her chambers. When he got to Her chambers he went inside and saw Camryn.

"I'm sorry to hear about your fight with your sister, Camryn."

"Demetri."

"You called for me?"

"Yes. I need you to console me."

"But how can I help to console you?"

"Oh I think you know."

Demetri went up to Camryn and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Demetri asked.

"No Demetri, I just got into a fight with my sister. I never meant to hurt her!"

"I understand. I could only think that she's really taking what she done into consideration. Hopefully she'll realize that and come to her senses. She just need time that's all. Will you be okay?"

"I will, but..."

"Camryn what is it?"

"I just need time with you."

At that sudden moment. They looked at each other very deeply, Camryn looked at him with love in her eyes. But unknowingly to Camryn her sun necklace started glowing dark red. And in a quick notice she kissed Demetri fully. Demetri kind of wondered what was going on and wondered if this was right.

"Camryn..."

"Don't leave me in my time of need. I need you."

In Camryn's mind as she was kissing him, it felt like love but her pendant changed her feelings of love into lust but before her mind was full of lust completely she used her magic to place some spell on Demetri. After that she kissed him yet again.

"Camryn..."

This french kiss Camryn gave him was starting to influence him and began to infect his mind with lust as well suddenly they were kissing each other so fast. Demetri took off Camryn's blouse and shirt only revealing her red bra as Camryn undid the zipper to his pants and suddenly his shaft was showing he looks at Camryn who looked at him back with the same kind of look.

"Make love to me, Demetri."

Demetri swiftly lowered himself down lifted Alex's black skirt up, moved part of her red panties aside and placed himself inside her. Once he was in, Camryn was smiling.

"Deeper Demetri, deeper."

With one leg entwined with Demetri's and another on his back high heels and all, through the thrusting, they continued to kiss and moan as they were turning each other around topping each other. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that Camryn was close to her first orgasm.

"Demetri I'm coming! Oh... Demetri!"

"Feel free to spill wherever you like on me my princess."

Camryn's first orgasm was intense as she spilled her juices on his shaft drenching it. Camryn kissed him fiercely, when she broke from it they looked at each other.

"What now Camryn?"

"Camryn had a hungry look on her face"

"More."

"You want more?"

"More!"

Demetri kissed her hungrily and got on top of her. With her legs wrapped around his back Demetri went faster and faster inside her pleasuring her needs for the time being.

Back in the Earth Dimension David and Emily were looking in Camryn's room and saw that no one was there except Camryn's real sun necklace, which began glowing. Last time when her sun necklace glow Camryn told them that Alex was in trouble. But now it was glowing and she could only think about her daughter.

"You think she's in trouble?" David asked.

"Yes I think she is."

"Well how can we reach her?"

Suddenly they heard evil laughter in a panic they looked around.

"That's just the thing..." Suddenly Thantos appeared in front of them. "You can't."

"Thantos." Emily said.

"What do you want this time?" David asked angrily.

"What I want is 2 things: Coventry, and the destruction of Artemis and your adoptive daughter. But I just won't destroy them quickly. Oh no, I will make them suffer both emotionally and mentally. And just when they are at their highest level of despair then I'll destroy them. But I'll be needing that necklace."

"It's our daughter's you cannot have it." Emily said.

"Like it should matter? Because Apolla already got one new and improved."

Somehow Emily was able to hear Camryn moaning and when she closed her eyes she saw her making love with Demitri but she was giving off a black aura around her indicating that the darkness of that necklace was doing it's job. Then she remembered something that Camryn told her.

_"I don't know what's going on with my sister lately she's been angry, and I haven't done nothing to her."_

_"Thantos escaped his judgement of the 3 entities by draining their powers in which they sacrifice to keep the Sage of Love alive."_

_"Light... Purity... And Love."_

Putting two and two together Emily was more disgusted at Thantos.

"You monster."

"What?" David asked.

"He poisoned our daughter!"

"What how?"

"That so called necklace of his! It's filled with Hatred, Lust, And Darkness."

"But Camryn loves Demetri."

"Yes, but that necklace is turning her feelings of love into lust, which means she's in lust over him." Then she paid her attention to Thantos "You will return my daughter back to her previous state."

"Oblivion? Sure I can do that."

Just then Alex and Marcus came in and saw Thantos and Karsh came from the closet to check up on Alex as they looked on Thantos only laughed.

"This is fascinating most of you besides them willing to check on Artemis and some to return the right necklace back to Apolla. Well before I start..."

Thantos used his magic and Alex's negative crescent moon necklace that was in her pocket came to him. And it began to empower him greatly. Then after he shot dark bolts of magic all around David shielded Emily.

"Emily you must bring back that back to our daughter."

"But David..."

"Don't worry, I'll try to hold him off or stall long enough."

"And I'm here too Mrs Barnes." Alex said. "Marcus you got to leave, now. I know we promised to stick together but this could get really dangerous."

At that point Marcus could only agree.

"Okay. But be careful." Marcus replied.

"Oh, but come on this is getting more fun." Thantos said. "Stay for a while. And by that I mean eternally in Darkness."

Thantos blasted Marcus back a while before using his darkness powers to devour Marcus. After that Marcus was gone. But the necklace he held for Alex was still where his body lied at.

"Marcus... No!" Alex yelled.

"Emily bring that necklace to Camryn!" Karsh said and Emily headed off into the closet portal to Coventry.

Meanwhile, Ileana was heading to Camryn's Chambers and came across moaning as she opened up to find Camryn and Demetri making love.

"Camryn?" Neither Camryn nor Demetri answered. "Camryn?"

"Come back later Ileana!"

"Okay but..."

"I'll be down later!"

"All right! No need to yell."

As Camryn and Demetri continued, Ileana made her way to find Miranda and Aron meanwhile Miranda, Aron, and Valerie were planning on what to do.

"I don't know what happened to them. I mean it's not like them to fight like this." Miranda said.

"What do you mean?" Aron asked.

"I mean at most they would argue, and it would get heated but They would never go out fighting like that."

"Well maybe time apart should help mend the bond between the two. I mean for sure they will come to a solution." Valerie said.

"I hope you're right. I'm not even sure what Thantos might be planning."

Just then a servant came up and spoke to them.

"You're royal highnesses."

"What is it?"

"A non magical mortal has invaded the castle. Goes by the name of Emily Barnes."

"She's a member of ours. Let her in."

"Thing is she wanted to talk to you. It was urgent." Emily came in and ran to them. "here she is."

"Miranda!"

"Emily what's wrong?"

"Thantos! He invaded our home again!"

Just then Miranda noticed the sun necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace."

"Camryn left it at home. This is her true necklace."

"What do you mean by 'true'?"

Emily gave Miranda the necklace.

"Somehow Thantos has created a duplicate copy of Camryn's Sun necklace. He poisoned it with hatred, lust and darkness!"

"Hatred, lust, and darkness?" Valerie asked. "Those happen to be the 3 evil entities!"

"Hatred huh?" Aron asked. "If he made one for Apolla, he's bound to have made a duplicate for Artemis. Which would explain the fighting between them! It wasn't them it was the hatred of their necklaces!"

"Where's Alex?" Miranda asked.

"At my house with my husband and Karsh holding him off. Thantos really wanted to keep Camryn's true necklace."

"So there would be no way that Camryn would ever return to normal." Aron said. "Miranda check my study for Alex's true pendant."

Miranda left for his study to find the necklace, seconds after, Ileana came down.

"Ileana. Where's Camryn?"

"Uh she's upstairs with Demetri. But yet I disturbed them in their heat of passion."

"Heat of passion?"

"Yes, making love for short."

"Aron. Your daughter could possibly be influenced by lust right now." Valerie said.

"Ileana did you notice something about Apolla when you saw them?"

"No she was just too busy with Demetri she yelled but nothing weird."

Soon enough the group made their way to Camryn's quarters. Meanwhile outside the castle Thantos was there looking at the Castle smiling as evilly as ever he was ready to exact his revenge on Coventry right now. And once again the clouds of Darkness was looming over Coventry and ready to invade the castle again.

"It's time to have some fun."


	5. Karma? No Revenge Is A Bad Witch

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 5

Karma is Not a Bad Witch... Revenge is

After Thantos took Camryn's adoptive father David Barnes, Alex's boyfriend Marcus, and Karsh, Alex was left alone with Thantos.

"You will not get away with this."

"Really? Well in the scenario of 'three strikes and you're out' versus 'third time's the charm' I'd take the latter. Besides your power is no match against mine alone or with Apolla and if I can recall you are still engulfed with hate. So pretty much I will finally get my revenge one way or another."

"Not like this you won't."

Alex used her power against Thantos but He cancelled it. Then she conjured up her power to unleash the same spell she tried using on Camryn and when she unleashed it she made contact, and Thantos was sent back the energy in that spell had got Alex exhausted. She hurt him good, but he got back up.

"I see you've been training. But all that just to conjure up something useless? You're tired already! Let me show you truly what real power is."

Thantos used his magic on Alex and the force of his magic was making Alex scream in agonizing pain.

"It's such a shame that all your power don't amount to much when you see your mortal enemy at his full potential." Yet through the talking Alex was still screaming at the pain. "Well I'm not done with you just yet I just got to complete another phase and then that's when things get interesting, very interesting. But for now... Sweet nightmares."

Thantos used his magic to force Alex back to a wall hard and she fell. Lying down knocked out. Soon after Thantos made his way back to Coventry and summoned the darkness and very soon the darkness was soon circling around Coventry Castle.

"It's time to have some fun."

And Thantos was ready to invade the castle again.

Back inside the castle, Ileana, Aron, Valerie, and Emily Barnes made their way to Camryn's chambers and still Camryn and Demetri were still going at it.

"Demetri!" Camryn yelled.

"Oh, Camryn..."

"Camryn!" Emily yelled as Aron used his magic to split them apart.

"What are you doing?" Camryn asked but Aron used his magic to take off Camryn's fake necklace off her. Valerie used her power to cleanse their lust for each other once back to normal. Camryn wondered what was going on as she was partially exposed and Demetri wondered what was going on as well."

"Why am I like this?" Camryn asked.

"Camryn where did you get this necklace?" Aron asked.

"You gave me that when I was a baby dad."

"Not this one."

"I don't know! Then I picked that up on the stairs to the training room. I thought It fell when it got damaged by Alex who was doing her spells with force."

"Alex must have found your necklace and brought it back to you."

"But anyway why am I exposed?"

Suddenly Demetri was coming about.

"What just happened?!" Demetri asked.

"Demetri what did you do?" Aron asked.

"Nothing! All I can remember was Camryn calling me after that..."

"Dad I called him because I wanted him to comfort me. I really do love him dad."

"And in turn the necklace you had on turned your thoughts of love for Demetri into lust."

"Oh my God! Demetri are you okay?"

"Nothing's broken."

"I mean I really do love you so much to make love to you, but I didn't realize I was acting on lust. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, if anything this is Thantos' doing."

"Well I'm glad we got this settled." Aron said. And they all left they soon to head back to the throne room. Miranda got back from Aron's secret chambers and got Alex's real necklace it was completely fixed."

"I got it!" Miranda said. "What happened?"

"Thantos is at work his fake necklace for Camryn was indeed cursed with lust."

"Oh my baby." Miranda hugged her at that time a servant was running to them.

"Your Majesty!"

"What is it?" Aron asked.

"Thantos! He's inside the castle grounds! And headed this way!"

"He's here now?!" Camryn asked.

"Guard the castle doors and seal off all the entrances and exits." Miranda ordered.

"Okay, but we have yet another major problem!"

"What would that be?"

"Look outside!"

They all looked outside and of course the darkness is rising and is almost close to encircling the castle. Suddenly they all heard laughing as Thantos came in like if it was his home.

"Darkness enshrouding the castle a beautiful sight to behold if I ever saw one."

"You're not welcome here Thantos. Get Out!" Miranda yelled.

"Aw now is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"You're not the brother I know." Aron replied.

"Yeah, You're right. I'm a much better version." Thantos looked at Camryn wearing her real necklace. "I guess you didn't like the present I gave you."

"I wouldn't call it a present." Camryn said. "Besides if your did send me one I would destroy it."

"Spoken like a Coventry ruler tell me how do you feel ruling Coventry without Artemis?"

"Where is she?" Aron asked.

"And where's my husband?" Ileana added.

"Alex she's off to nightmare land back on Earth while Karsh is bound in the Darkness. Unfortunately you have Artemis to blame she failed to save him."

Ileana was soon crying as the rest of the people looked at him with many angry disturbing stares.

"You will return our friends and family back to normal." Camryn said.

"Why bother? You'll join them soon enough now about that necklace..."

"You can have it!" Aron said throwing it.

"No!" Emily shouted as she grabbed the necklace in mid-air.

"Emily. Is there any reason why you did that?" Miranda asked.

"When he took back the necklace he got stronger. Giving him this necklace is going to make him even more powerful."

"She's right I actually wished Aron throwing it to me would be delightful so I can show him how powerful I would become but now I must have you join your husband... In the darkness."

Thantos used his magic to pull Emily to him and in a second she was covered in the clouds of darkness."

"Mom! No!" Camryn Shouted. And after that Emily was gone. "Thantos stop!"

"But why this has just got fun. And now time for the party to start."

Outside, the darkness got in and started to devour the servants of Coventry. Everybody was screaming as they were getting devoured one-by-one.

Meanwhile back in the Earth Dimension, Alex had finally woke up. However, banged up from her last battle with Thantos she had to limp her way to Coventry. Even without the fake necklace the hatred, even if it's now directed at Thantos, was still inside her.

Back at Coventry still the servants was running for their lives. Camryn was guarding Demetri. Soon Thantos absorbed the power from the fake necklace and now he seemed more powerful than ever.

"However did you get that necklace in this castle?" Aron asked.

"It's just simple. I corrupted one of your servants to drop the necklace in the right place at the right time. And boy did it work. Well anyway should we continue?"

Suddenly Thantos tried to take Demetri from Camryn but Valerie gave out a helping hand.

"I will not let you do this!" Valerie yelled. "Your plan is going to fail!"

"How many times are you going to say that only to be denied yet again?"

Thantos used his magic to hold Valerie suspended in the air, Suddenly Demetri was now devourered by a the Darkness.

"No! Demetri! Come back!" Camryn was about to be on the verge of tears until suddenly Camryn couldn't take it anymore she tried to conjure up her power to unleash a powerful spell."

"Please. You're making the same mistake Artemis made."

"We'll just find out."

Camryn unleashed her spell when at the same time another powerful spell was shot that when both spells collided Thantos was caught in the middle of them and had to endure both spells. He suffered a decent amount of damage, even though he gotten much stronger The Dubaer sister still stood a match.

"Artemis. I was only hoping you'd show up."

"I couldn't pass up the opporitunity to obliterate you once again."

You know I had left you alone for this precise moment. Now watch as the darkness finish devouring the last of your friends and family!"

"Not on my watch!" Aron said and he ended up attacking his evil brother with everything he got casting every battle spell he learned. Thantos was able to endure most of the spells but the rest he avoided them Thantos was able to strike back with battle spells of his own and were decent dealing damage to Aron it wasn't long until Aron got exhausted at which Thantos used his magic to drain his energy and had him sit in his own throne tying him up with curtains.

"Well you certainly gave me a run for sure." Thantos suddenly looked at Alex and Camryn. "But now I wonder how appreciative your father really is?"

"Thantos, I swear..."

"Right now brother you're in no shape nor the position to make threats. Now, it is your turn."

"My turn?"

"For what?" Alex asked finishing Aaron's question but soon suddenly the Darkness encircled Miranda Miranda looked at her daughters then to Aron."

"Mom!"

"Miranda! No!"

Then she was devourered. The girls were suddenly broken emotionally, as there were only 5 people left Alex and Camryn, Aron, Thantos and Valerie who was still hanging in the air feeling the sorrow of the two sisters who are losing everything and everybody one-by-one.

"Now with her out the way, there's only the two of you left."

"You must have lost your short term memory because we have my dad."

"This time I mean what I said. Your beloved father can't even move, and Valerie is almost on the verge of tears like you two."

"You will give our friends and family back." Alex said.

"But why ? in a few minutes, if not soon, you along with the rest of your friends and family will be reunited in the darkness. Succumb to it and it will be a lot easier."

"So you can rule Coventry? No thank you!"

Camryn casted a powerful spell with Alex soon casting one as soon as she did. It was back and forth until Thantos used his spells to send them back distances. Alex and Camryn fought as hard as they could but Thantos with his battle spells sent them all over the throne room, Aron and Valerie could only watch in horror and despair. At this point Alex was spent and Camryn was close to losing all her energy. Thantos was still laughing. With the sisters lying down on the floors it felt like this is the end for them.

"Camryn... I can't..."

"Alex, you got to keep going."

"But how can, I?"

Camryn had grabbed her hand.

"I'm giving you all my power."

"Camryn you can't! I can't use your magic under the influence of me having hatred in my heart!"

"Well I have lust in my heart. How can I be able to love again? You still can."

"Camryn..."

"Well isn't this sweet? However I cannot have a repeat as of last time so It's time for both of you to go.

Suddenly the darkness was closing in on them and Camryn held on to Alex's hand tight. Valerie was watching in despair. Until she heard a voice.

"_Valerie use the spell on Alex." _

The voice she heard was most definitely someone she knew in face it was the voice of her husband.

"But..."

"_No time! Do it now!"_

Valerie unleashed her magic while at the same time Camryn said the transfer spell.

"I give you everything!"

Before the smog of Darkness could devour them both Valerie's magic hit Alex and soon the darkness engulfed them. Thantos could only laugh.

"Alex! Camryn!"

However, when the darkness subsided, to Thantos surprise, one individual emerged from the darkness it was one of the sisters!

But which one?

Author's Note: well which sister is it stick around for possibly the answer and possibly the final chapter depending on how I drag the next chapter.


	6. The Power Of Ultimate Love

Author's Note: This is what could be the final chapter of this story but there will be an epilogue to this question is should I add the epilogue here or on another story. But here's the Final Showdown.

Disclaimer: You already know, if not read the previous chapters

Chapter 6

Ultimate Love

As Thantos and Aron looked they saw one Dubaer sister but with the clothes she had on it was clear that Camryn survived Camryn was still intact but wondered where Alex was.

"Alex? Alex?!"

Aron, angered at Thantos was struggling but to no avail he still was too weak to move. And Thantos was still laughing.

"Oh this is rich! Instead of giving your magic to Artemis, you took it from her to the point where you took your sister's life!" Thantos said.

"No! It can't be!"

"Oh but it is! How else do you know where your sister is?"

"No... It's not true! Alex...! Alex! I didn't mean to obliterate you!"

Camryn was now crying harder than ever.

"Thantos you fiend! This is wrong and you know it!" Aron yelled.

"Just what is exactly? Showing you how much you 'appreciate' your family?"

"That as well, but for poisoning my daughters' minds and messing with their emotions!"

"Hey it's your daughters' fault not mine."

"You really have no remorse for your actions do you? You knew well what you did! You faked their amulets to poison their minds with darkness hatred and lust!"

"Well anyway I achieved something and now it's time for you to join your family and friends."

"The Darkness suddenly surrounded Aron and devoured him right in Camryn's sight. Camryn was now broken. Tears were falling from her face as she had every flashback of people vanishing in front of her eyes especially her boyfriend. And all the while she started to hear everybody's voices blaming her for not saving them. And when she looked at the throne Alex's voice was echoing inside her head.

_'Have fun ruling Coventry, backstabber!'_

"The next ruler of Coventry. Apolla Dubaer." Thantos said taunting Camryn still felt empty inside as she felt like she lost everybody and Valerie who was still suspended in air could only watch in despair.

"I told you you would love me, great Sage of Love. If this is what love does, then I was perfect not to go that route. I just don't understand why you could be sad. Other than the fact that I stole a bit of life from you and your family..."

Suddenly Thantos' body was emitting a strange aura as energy from his body was being sapped from him the dark blue, dark red, and black energy soon turned to Red Blue and white and it went into Valerie's body. Suddenly she was free to move and was able to float back down going to Camryn who was still in a blank like state.

"So you got your powers back. It's no use to me now. I got what I wanted and more. So with that in mind, time for the two of you to go!"

The Darkness was about to devour both Valerie and Camryn but Valerie's body emitted a bright light from her body. Suddenly she was becoming more and more transparent until she was just a light.

Somewhere in Camryn's mind she was in a dark state of limbo still alone for the fact and was afraid she couldn't hear nobody. This kept on for a while until she heard a voice.

"Camryn... Camryn."

Camryn knew that voice from anywhere and it was beyond a shadow of a doubt that it belonged to Alex.

"Alex?" And from out of nowhere. Alex showed up just as she was. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Thantos corrupted both of us."

"I don't deserve your power, Alex. Thantos is much stronger than the two of us together."

"Are you sure about that?"

They heard a voice from out of nowhere, a figure shown up for they found out it was to be Valerie.

"I'm sorry that this has to happen to you and your family and friends. I wish it didn't have to happen on my account."

"When is everyone is going to stop being sorry? If anyone should be sorry it should be Thantos! He stole everything!"

"Not everything." Valerie suddenly has shown them from her hands two orbs of light one red containing Camryn's sun symbol and one blue containing Alex's Moon Symbol.

"But how...?"

"Upon Thantos admitting what he stole from me and my family he returned every power that was full of light, purity, and love." Valerie said completing Camryn's answer.

"But didn't our magic convert into darkness when our hatred and lust was shown?" Alex asked.

"True but since he have no love in his heart, especially for you two, the power he stole from you could not convert completely."

Valerie gave their sisters back their magic, and soon they both felt like they were brand new as the draining of their powers never happened and free from the hatred and lust that consumed their minds.

Meanwhile, the darkness is very close to devouring Camryn as Thantos only smiled as he feels his long awaited victory is near. But back in Camryn's mind. After regaining their magic back everybody important to Alex and Camryn appeared but it was something different, their clothes were highlighted white almost as if they were Angels. With smiles on their faces they believe they can give Camryn and Alex the power they needed.

"But just how can I defeat Thantos?" Camryn asked.

"You're not alone Camryn." Valerie said. "Just before the Darkness could devour Alex I used my power to transport Alex inside you. In the past the two of you were able to defeat Thantos side by side. Now this time... You must defeat him as one."

"But how can we do that?"

"With a fusion spell." Miranda said. "It's a bit much simpler as the vanquishing/freedom spell."

"The incantation begins with 'the power of the sun and the forces of the moon become one in our quest' but you both must say 'with our powers let us combine together as one.' At the same time."

Alex and Camryn joined hands they began to say the incantation.

"The power of the sun..." Camryn said starting.

"And the forces of the moon..." Alex said.

"Become one in our quest." Camryn and Alex's amulets on their true necklaces joined together they looked at each other with tears in their eyes as they were ready to finish the spell. But not before Valerie touched their hands with everybody touching Valerie and the girls.

"With our powers... Let us combine together as one!" They both said and suddenly they all were in a huge white light.

"With my power, let these Twitches, become victorious and she transferred her power as well to the 2 sisters.

Back outside the Darkness completely devoured Camryn. As Thantos laughed finally completing his lifelong task of defeating the Dubaer family and is now ready to Thais the throne and rule Coventry in total Darkness. But just as he was about to sit down he heard such a distorted voice.

"That's not your throne Thantos."

From out of the Darkness and ray of light struck Thantos sending him halfway across the room when he looked around he wondered who did that. But then laughed.

"Really Apolla? You really think you're able to rule Coventry?"

"I don't think..." And soon enough Camryn emerged from the darkness with clothes fused in colors her outfit was mostly purple. With streaks of red mixing with blue and black mixing with white. Yet her body had a gold and silver outline with a while aura and their amulets combined to make the same amulet as what her parents have. "I know I can." Yet as she spoke, she sounded like herself and Alex meaning the fusion worked and they are one. And Thantos could only laugh harder.

"You think you still could defeat me? A princess corrupted with lust? Just let me remind you again the result of my power."

Thantos had unleashed one of his spells and it only fazed Camryn.

"That hurt... But not as much as before."

Camryn summoned her power and blasted back Thantos with such force that he was on his stomach. When he got up he was in disbelief as to how Camryn and Alex got that powerful.

"How?!"

"I have to thank you Thantos. You admitted into stealing our magic and yet you don't want to love. Our magic is based on love. And before this is over Thantos you will finally understand the true power of what love can do, especially... Ultimate love!"

As Camryn used her energy to blast and Thantos, he disappeared into the darkness as he looked at Camryn he figure he have to get Camryn's necklace off if he could stand a chance. At every angle the Darkness with its smog tried to do damage to Camryn as well as distract it. The distraction worked well enough for Thantos to get near Camryn, Take the necklace off then send her back flying with a powerful blast. Lying down Camryn could only wonder how she was going to get the necklace back.

_'Not to worry Cam, our power of love is within our hearts we don't need the added power.'_

"Now what Apolla? Without your necklace your powers are weak against mine!"

"Well then I hate to disappoint you."

Camryn proved Thantos wrong by blasting him back the spell was just as strong without the necklace. The force blasted him back so hard that the fake necklaces slipped out of his robe and landed on the floor 3 feet near Camryn. At this point Thantos thought he would need to get that fake necklace on Camryn and drain her of her and Alex's combined power. But before the necklace could come back to Thantos, Camryn's shoe was on top of it. With the necklace being caught in the space around her right heel. Camryn looked back at the necklace and blasted the fake one shattering it to pieces. Then she looked back at Thantos and used her power of telekinesis to launch Thantos all around the room crashing into many things along the way. At this point Thantos was spent when he tried to go back in the smog of Darkness it wouldn't accept him back due to the fact that he still has Camryn's necklace full of light, love, and purity. Camryn looked at Thantos standing over him triumphant.

"I told you before Thantos, Love is infinite and yet it's the greatest power of all. You will never know that because you'll always have hatred in you and that is what will be your downfall."

"Really?"

Suddenly Thantos had focused so hard that streams of black energy emitted from his body and it went into the darkness empowering it. Camryn used her magic to pin Thantos down to the floor. Then the Darkness attacked her in every which way it did causin damage huge enough to knock her flat. It was only until the Darkness was about the deal the final blow that Camryn used her power of love to delay the darkness back. And at this moment the Darkness was circling Camryn above as Camryn closed her eyes to think about who she loved most in their worlds.

'My friends here in the castle and on Earth, Beth, Lucinda, Ileana, Karsh, Marcus, Demetri, Mom, Dad, mane most importantly my sister. I love you all so much.'

As a tear fall from her face to the ground where the sun and moon was, the symbol on the ground lit up being completely white then Camryn's body began to emit a white light as well. The Darkness dropped down on Camryn like a force like it wants to incinerate Camryn, but at the same time Camryn Channeled her energy so that the light would fight the Darkness. As the forces of Light and Darkness struggle, Thantos was hoping long and hard for the Darkness to win, yet he tried to struggle his way out but to no avail he was still stuck.

"You think you can defeat the darkness?! Well if that's the case If you do you can say goodbye to your friends and family! Without me you'll never be able to get them back."

Thantos smiled to see what reaction would be see on Camryn's face but she still was in her state.

"I believe in the power of love."

The light had spread from her body causing a luminaire dome as it completely spreader across the castle the Darkness was encased in it. Suddenly Camryn's luminaire of love had reached the sky as the darkness from all over Coventry was completely encased inside it.

"No! This can't be! Darkness can't be gone!" Thantos shouted but the darkness was slowly disappearing. After the Darkness disappeared completely Camryn was in the throne room and began to defuse as Alex came out of Camryn's body. Fully defused Camryn looked at Alex who had tears flowing from her eyes.

"You did it sis." Alex said.

"No, _we_ did it. I couldn't have done it without you."

They hugged each other with tears in their eyes and all of a sudden appearing out of nowhere were Coventry's servants appearing in the upper floor. They looked around and smiled as their friends and family appeared first that appeared was their guardians Ileana and Karsh as they smiled at them, then Valerie appeared.

"Thanks to you two the Darkness is gone for good. And Thantos is soon to be obliterated back in the Limbo of Light."

Soon enough Alex and Camryn looked around as David and Emily Barnes appeared.

"Mom, Dad!" Camryn shouted as Alex and Camryn ran to hug them. It was at that moment as Alex finally accepted to call David as her dad for on Earth she didn't have a father figure in her life. Then next up was Marcus to appear right behind them.

"Marcus!" Alex yelled as she hugged him crying. And soon enough she kissed him much passionately. Camryn was excited for them and more excited when Demetri appeared close by.

"Demetri!"

"Oh, Camryn!"

And quickly they ran towards each other and hugged and kissed as well explaining their love truly for each other. Camryn was so relieved that her feelings for Demetri was as more true as ever for it was completely love and not lust. But the two most important people in Alex and Camryn's lives suddenly appeared at the throne and they ran over to hug them. Their tears fell freely as they were once again a family, a huge family, and Aron and Miranda only had tears for them as they returned the hug.

Everybody cheered and rejoiced as they both was rid of Thantos and the Darkness for good. Valerie looked at them all and smiled.

"So what's next for you Valerie?"

"I must return to the Limbo of Light to carry out Thantos' sentence for obliteration."

_"However you will not do it alone."_

Suddenly two lights had came out of Valerie's body and began to take form when the form and the light from the bodies subsided, it was Valerie's husband who was the Sage of Purity and her sister who was the Sage of Light.

"Pierce! Kelbi!"

She went to her family and hugged them as she cried pretty much harder then the sisters when they got their friends and family back.

"How did."

"It was of course love." Pierce said explaining. "We sacrificed our lives for you because we loved you. Somehow by sharing the same love for these twin witches..."

"Twitches." Alex exclaimed.

"Twitches. Your same love for us to them and possibly the defeat of Thantos, had brought us back to life. The life force and power Thantos stole from us must have converted back when they unleashed their power of love on him."

"And now we're back and can continue being a family once more." Kelbi said. as they gave her another hug with Pierce kissing his wife.

After one more celebrating moment they all headed up to the North Tower to see Thantos tied up in white ropes of light. Thantos looked at the two sisters with anger.

"This is not the end!" Thantos said.

"You're right." Alex said.

"Although it's not the end, well for us that is..." Camryn added.

"It is most certainly good-bye, loser!" Alex and Camryn said giving Thantos their signature "L's" on their foreheads just before Valerie and her family pushed him down in that well.

"Curse you! And Curse Love!" Thantos yelled before heading inside the light. After that. They turned around and waved at the DuBaer family before they headed in. After that they went back inside the Limbo of Light to finish what they started. And life in Coventry and Earth was back to normal. Alex and Camryn looked at each other and gave each other a heartfelt hug as they tried to apologize for the fight they had.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you." Alex said. "I'm sorry that I left you alone to fight Thantos."

"What's to forgive? You weren't yourself when this happened just like how I was when I hugged Marcus. However I have to apologize for calling you a hothead despite your powers consisting of ice."

"Forget about it, I wasn't myself when I was like that."

"So where does this leave us." Camryn asked.

"As in?"

"You told Camryn to have fun ruling Coventry. Were you giving your spot to rule away only for your sister to rule?" Marcus asked.

"Oh." Alex said as she looked at Camryn again. "Are you sure you need me to help?"

"As long as I could be of help to you as well. Besides I always felt like you never really gave up you place to rule. Besides, Thantos predicted that you wouldn't want to rule due to you being busy with journalism."

"Well Thantos was wrong."

They gave each other another hug.

"Mom?" Camryn asked.

"Yes Cam?" Miranda replied.

"When is exactly our coronation?"

"It was supposed to be three years ago pretty much the day you two would turn 18."

"But I do not see why we can't have one now." Aron added.

"Aron this is all too sudden." Miranda said.

"Do you have a specific date in mind?"

"What could be more perfect than on their 25th birthday?"

As they all agreed to come back to Coventry next time on Halloween, as for now they needed time to relax as they defeated Thantos the third time around.

Meanwhile in the Limbo of Light, Valerie, Pierce, and Kelby were there with Thantos still tied up.

"Now let's try this again." Valerie said. As they used their magic to obliterate Thantos. Slowly, Thantos began fade into nothingness screaming as he was fading away.

"Curse you all!" Thantos screamed as he was soon gone. When that was over

As Alex and Camryn were heading to their respectful chambers they wondered something.

"Alex what will we do when we're queens?"

"Rule of course."

"I know that, but what about us? And in terms of marriage?"

"Oh, yes."

"I mean we can't just rule without kings. I mean we can. But don't you think it would be kind of boring?"

"Of course. In fact where are Marcus and Demetri?"

"Oh, Mom and Dad wanted to have a talk with them. You know give them the whole 'treat us right or else' speech."

"Alex, Camryn!" Marcus and Demetri said as they ran up to see them.

"So?" Alex asked. "What did our parents say?"

"For us to treat you two right and never hurt you." Marcus said.

"But we are very honored to ever have you two as our respectful girlfriends." Demetri added.

"Good. Because we just might be the last best girlfriends you'll never have again if ever you decide to hurt us."

"I would die if I ever hurt you Camryn my love." Demetri asked.

"That and I'm willing to do everything for you, Alex." Marcus added."

"Same thing."

"Good." Alex said. After she gave Camryn a look. "If you're willing to do everything for me Marcus, let's start by you getting on your hands and knees."

Marcus got down on all fours.

"That goes for you as well Demetri."

Soon Demetri got down the same way as Marcus. Next was a jinx moment because they slowly and simultaneously used their index finger motioning their respectful boyfriends to come to them and to their surprise the slowly came to them when they finally did get to them. Alex and Camryn grabbed their faces to kiss them slowly and passionate.

"Good. Now carry your princess to her chambers. And I hope you're as good a masseuse as you are with your magic, because I feel banged up from our match with Thantos."

"Right away your highness." Demetri said carrying Camryn to her chambers. Marcus was going to do the same until Alex stopped him.

"You don't have to carry me."

"I don't?"

"No, let's just make up for how I was before all this. However when we do get to my chambers you will give me a massage."

"Okay."

After sharing one more kiss they went to Alex's chambers and they both spent the remaining day occupied with each other as well as making up by making love. Pretty soon they wait until Halloween for their Coronation but as of now they were going to spend their summer vacation with their family.

Author's Note: Two sequels will follow this one which follows Both Ileana and Karsh and Miranda and Aron while another will be on both Camryn and Demetri and Alex and Marcus which will come first be on the lookout.


	7. Making Up

Author's Note: Well this is the final chap the Epilogue will come soon enough.

For the last time I don't own Twitches.

Final Chapter

Making Up

When Alex and Marcus got to Alex's chambers they closed the door behind them. The kissed each other passionately until they got to the bed when they did, Alex placed a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"I'm going to do a spell on you just for this night."

"What will it be?"

"Something that might happen accidentally if I didn't do this, but not to worry we will eventually have to talk about it."

"Having children?"

"Yes. But for now, only for tonight I'm making you sterile."

"That seems to be a win-win here."

"It is. Now shut up, and just enjoy the spell."

"Okay."

Alex concentrated and did the spell so that he was sterile for tonight. He felt kind of strange for a bit but wondered was this okay. He's about to make love to his witch whose also a princess. Once the spell was done. They looked at each other for a bit before giving in to each other's love by kissing each other. As the moon rose it was a sight for Marcus to see as Alex as she began to wave her hair around. It was considered sexy for the fact that she was bathed in the moonlight in Marcus' eyes. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Had anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Only my parents recently and yet you haven't."

"I am so sorry my moonlight princess."

Alex gave a wicked smile as she was now on top of Marcus whilst they were kissing they slowly took off each other's clothing until they were both naked. Now all that was left was to enjoy this one night of pure lovable pleasure something Alex needed as she felt his body even his chest it was real the feeling of how love is supposed to feel. As Alex had shed a pair of tears Marcus leaned up and began kissing her neck and her tears away.

"Oh Marcus..."

"Alex."

Soon Marcus began to take off Alex's moon amulet.

"Marcus what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but why..."

"I know that this is your real necklace, but like I said before when it comes to love, the extra power, even for pleasure isn't needed."

Marcus ended up missing her neck before Alex pinned him back down once more and placed him inside her. From there it was nothing but the pleasure of being one. Alex started to go agonizingly slow having Marcus wince at the suspenseful feeling but she ended up kissing his neck. She sped up a little as she was soon able to come close to her first orgasm she leaned close to Marcus to kiss his neck up to his lips once she had her orgasm she shook a bit violently as her orgasm was intense Marcus could feel her juiced drenching him as this was going on Alex looked like she was tired to Marcus but it wasn't the case. For a moment Marcus looked deep into her eyes.

"May I please have the honor to please my future Queen?"

Alex held him gently as they both rose up in sitting position.

"Go ahead and do what you want with me, I need to regain my energy."

Marcus kissed Alex deeply and began to thrust hard inside her making her moan. Soon enough Marcus took it to the next step be caressing her breasts squeezing and pinching her nipples also.

"Oh Marcus...!"

Alex kept on moaning and moaning as she freely let Marcus kiss all over her body. Marcus was halfway to his orgasm Alex didn't fully regain her energy, but she ended up thrusting back the pleasure was too intense for her body not to respond back so she ended up thrusting just as hard as he did. With the moaning and groaning going on for many minutes they were almost to their next orgasms but suddenly Marcus stopped.

"Marcus why'd you stop?"

"I want to make sure you have the most amazing orgasm, baby."

"But Marcus..."

Marcus started thrusting hard again and Alex matched his rhythm. However it wasn't long before their orgasms were coming and Alex could feel how hard it was going to be. Alex held Marcus' face close to her breasts and soon Alex began shaking.

"Marcus! I'm going..."

"Yes my future Queen. Come nice and hard on me."

"Baby...!"

"I'm about to..."

"Yes! Do it! Spill it inside your future Queen!"

"Alex..."

"Marcus!"

They both had their orgasms with Marcus spilling his with such force inside her. And he knew he came hard because of the grunt he made. Soon after Alex spilled her juices all over and couldn't help but laugh after when she made a complete mess. Marcus laughed as well and they ended up sharing a deep deep kiss. Before they look at each other.

"So are you happy that you will be marrying me instead of my sis?"

"I couldn't be more happier babe. But why did you ask?"

"Because if you were to make love to her in the nighttime she would be tired like 15 minutes ago."

"Alex."

"What?"

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm more energetic in the nighttime. When the moon's up, I'm up."

"Will it be like this every night?"

"No. Only if I'm busy of if I can't sleep."

"Okay either way, I still love you, Queen Alex."

"Alex smiled at that and gave him a kiss."

"Right back at you... King Marcus."

They spent the next 3 minutes kissing before going one more round with Marcus on top. Once that was over they both fell asleep cuddling close to each other.

Yet somehow Alex was right for tonight as Camryn was tired but she would pick up their lovemaking session at the daytime.

All they had to do now was wait until coronation to be crowned the new Queens of Coventry and they will soon be days away from their weddings.


End file.
